


藤鞭有毒

by 某莉出品 (DearVilidye)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, FMspanking, Femdom, Malesub, Pokemon, Spanking, female spank male, ポケットモンスター, 一女多男, 主宠, 双女主, 奇幻, 女主男被, 女强男弱, 女打男, 完结, 宠物收集, 强迫, 打屁股, 架空, 游戏, 玛丽苏 - Freeform, 男贝, 神奇宝贝, 精灵宝可梦 - Freeform, 网游, 训诫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearVilidye/pseuds/%E6%9F%90%E8%8E%89%E5%87%BA%E5%93%81
Summary: 宠物小精灵拟人化同人短篇。作者极度嗜好FMSP（女打男屁股）情节，而这是某莉玩《口袋妖怪》游戏时大开脑洞的产物～挺短的，算完结了，是为拍而拍的爽文。女主1：阿尘，有志成为宝贝大师的美少女训练家。女主2：妙娃，阿尘常用的草系精灵妙蛙花。男主：小火龙、鬼斯通
Relationships: 原创人物/宝可梦
Kudos: 5





	藤鞭有毒

* * *

“阿尘，又要进草丛了，要小心哦。”

少女应声牵住了另一个少女的手，踏了进去。

“嗷！”一只橘色头发的少年蹦了出来，尾巴的末尾燃着火苗。

“哦，是稀有型。”阿尘对着向前走去的绿衣少女喊道，“妙娃，捕捉模式。”

“了解~”

“龙族的孩子啊，你愿意成为我的伙伴吗？”阿尘先向少年扔出了一枚项圈。

项圈落到了他的脑袋上，被他粗暴地甩开，紧接着，挥手轰来一团烈焰。

“哼哼。”妙娃接下火球，HP值降下少许，却一下子又恢复成了原样。虽然属性被克制，但是等级差太大了，她的身上又有回复道具，那少年纯粹是在进行无用的挣扎。

“敬酒不吃吃罚酒。”草属性的少女挥过手，地面瞬间产生异动，数根藤蔓破土而出，将橘发的少年高高卷起。

小火龙慌乱极了，先是被一根灵活的藤勒紧了尾巴，吊到了半空中，然后冰冷的藤蔓迅速将他的上身层层紧缚。肚子下面则出现了一根粗壮得像树干一般的藤将他支撑，从而让双腿垂下，最后连脚腕也被缠紧。

“你，你要干什么……？！”火属性的少年被湿哒哒的树藤捆得浑身难受，被支在最高点的那里让他有种非常不好的预感。

“现在，就告诉你~”“嗖——啪！！”

“啊——！”

妙娃小姐狠狠甩过手里细长的藤鞭，精准地抽打在少年的臀瓣上，痛得他哭叫出声。

少年的呻吟实在美妙，但阿尘还是要暗自掩饰爽意，公事公办继续扔上项圈：

“龙族的孩子啊，你现在愿意成为我的伙伴了吗？”

少年屈辱地再次甩开项圈，想张口喷火，却发现束缚状态下无法发动技能。

“唉，这是你自找的，别怪我~”

“啊——！”

没有破风的声音，但是才刚的鞭伤撕裂般痛了起来。

“姐姐的藤鞭可是有毒的呢。”

“龙族的孩子啊，你现在愿意成为我的伙伴了吗？”阿尘再次扔上项圈，顺便解说着，“要么就这样屁股疼到死，要么戴上项圈解除状态。”

“我…”少年的双腿因疼痛张合着，泪水盈满了眼眶，不再挣扎，任项圈滑下、收紧。

“恭喜你，捕捉成功。 ”系统音祝贺着阿尘。

“干得漂亮，妙娃！一会儿给你最好的糖果~嘻嘻！”阿尘接住从藤蔓中落下的少年，公主抱着走向草丛外的大石。

“嘛，反正得罪人的活每次都是我干，明明人家不是坏人的。”妙娃也跟随到阿尘身边。

小火龙惊恐地往阿尘怀里面缩着，陷入了不知道应该藏屁股还是埋头的纠结中，只能用黄澄澄的大眼睛，可怜巴巴地乞求阿尘。

“别怕~小家伙。既然已经成为了我的人，就没人能再欺负你！”阿尘把少年抱在怀里，半开玩笑地承诺着。

“哈哈，对啊，阿尘可是要成为宝贝大师的家伙呢~！”妙娃轻拍了一下小家伙的屁股，弄得他又紧张地抓住了阿尘的衣服。

“好啦，检查过数据和背包了，我们继续下一个草丛吧~”

* * *

“哎呀，忘记调整出场顺序了。”

刚进化为喷火龙的橘发男人尴尬地站在阿尘面前，进入了和鬼斯通的战斗模式。

“先委屈你试试，阿龙！”

她扔出项圈。黑发红瞳的少年狂妄地斜睨过来，甩开了项圈，然后一个箭步舔了上来。阿龙未能成功躲避，只感觉一阵刺骨的寒意，在战栗中降下一些HP。

“唉，满血的不好抓啊…可阿龙一出手，他就会死掉了啊……”

鬼斯通不屑地瞥了阿尘一眼，因为没见识而并不把她的话当回事。

“阿尘大人，我大概对他没什么威慑力，再用我试也是浪费项圈……换妙娃姐上吧。”明明已经看起来变得凶巴巴的高大橘发男人，红着脸说出略带羞涩的话。

她笑着挠了挠他的下巴：“没办法，谁让他鬼眼不识巨龙呢~！回来吧，阿龙！”

一阵白光闪过，阿尘身前的男人幻化成了女人。

“啧啧，来吧，这回又是哪个不乖的小坏蛋呀~？”绿衣美娘子身形轻盈矫健，一下便躲过了对面黑发少年的又一舔。反手一扬，他就立刻被藤蔓束缚在了空中。

“好想看你用‘击掌奇袭’和‘刀背击打’啊~！”阿尘看着空中惊慌的少年，脑子里渐渐浮现出他被按在腿上挨巴掌、和绑在石头上尝剑鞘的场面，不由得弯了嘴角。

“那你做梦脑补去吧，可惜你家妙娃我只会‘藤鞭’~”说着，她把藤在手中卷折，“你不先扔个项圈吗？阿尘。”

“先把他教训到红血再说。”阿尘扶着自己的下巴，冷笑道，“看他还敢不敢不从？！”

黑发少年鬼斯通，闻言自己打起了寒颤，果不其然——

“嗖——啪！”“啊——！”……

他哭求着告饶，却直到身后撕裂般痛到死去活来，才接到了她为他套上的项圈。

“还敢不敢嘚瑟了？”阿尘捏着跪在地上心有余悸的少年的下巴，继续施加威压。

“不敢了…不敢了……阿尘大人……”赤红色的双目盈满了疼痛的泪水，手捂着身后疼痛渐去的臀瓣。

“喜不喜欢我？嗯？”鬼斯通僵硬了一下，望见她身后正暗示着朝他点头的喷火龙，连忙回道：

“当、当然了~最喜欢阿尘大人了……”

哇，说这话良心好痛。他暗自吐槽着自己。算了，不说的话就是屁股痛了吧……


End file.
